Who are you, really?
by WarriorOfTheWeek
Summary: You wake up on Asgard with no memory of how you got there. You don't know anyone, but everyone seems to remember you. And yet...everything here looks so familiar...
1. Chapter 1

You pulled your knees up to your chest and rested your chin on them. Then, out of force of habit, wrapped your arms around your legs, kinda like a do-it-yourself hug. You hummed your favorite song quietly, your chapped lips moving gently as you mentally formed the words. How long had you been here? A day? An hour? In this…prison? Well, granted, it didn't look like a prison. There was a massive soft bed which you had woken up in, a bench on the wall, water and food on the large table sitting in the middle, and several things to entertain yourself with. You had staggered out of the bed upon your awakening and stumbled over to the door, where you found the only hint to your captivity. The door locked from the outside. That fact in itself had made you crazy. You hated feeling trapped.

Now you sat in the corner, curled into the smallest possible target, the only sound your rapid terrified breathing. You closed your eyes and breathed in the sweet and familiar scent on your faded pair of jeans and on the arm of your worn sweater as you hummed your song. You had never really been one to show your fear, and all be damned if you were going to make an exception right now. When you opened your eyes again a deep look of determination had set in.

Suddenly there was the sound of a massive metal lock being slid back, and you jumped to your feet, preparing yourself for the worst. A man in in leather and metal came in, a strange helmet on his head resembling the head of a dragon it looked like. He was nearing you, and his strange appearance rendering you speechless. You saw the shackles in his hands and that sure snapped you out of it.

"Who are you?" you ask, proud that your voice comes out strong. You notice he gives you an almost sympathetic look, before clipping one shackle on your wrist. You violently jerk away and start to curse at him, prying fruitlessly at the heavy shackle on your wrist.

You see him sigh tiredly and then he murmurs, "Please sit still. I am merely following my orders."

"And whose orders would that be?" you snarl, but allow him to place the other shackle on your wrist. He then takes you by your left arm and with a small tug, you are pulled out of the room.

Your eyes widened as you stared in awe at the people around you, all dressed like the one leading you, standing motionless and holding golden spears.. The light streams in through high set windows, and you are frustrated that you cant see out. A sudden turn rips your gaze from down the massive hall and you find yourself entering a large room with a massive throne in the middle. The guards part and the particular guard leading you breaks off suddenly joins ranks with the others. You hesitate, lifting your shackled hands up slightly. These things were so heavy!

A booming voice greets you, "Approach the throne."

You hesitate again, but push yourself forward and stand at the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne. You see a blonde main sitting atop it, adorning silver and red, and a ridiculous helmet with what looks like bird wings on the side.

"Kneel." he says, the bottom of the scepter he is holding hitting the golden floor and echoing throughout the now silent room. Again you are uncertain, but then you figure to test the waters.

"I don't kneel to fairies." you say gawking at his winged helmet, loud enough the entire room can hear. Muted gasps and shocked murmurs raise up on all sides, and when the king raises his hand for silence, the room goes quite, everyone alert, waiting for his reaction. You hear laughter rise up from the side of the throne and you notice a man you hadn't seen before. Wait….where did he even come from? He is in golden and green armor, also adorning a ridicules helmet. You can see some onyx hair peeking out the back of the helmet and he is obviously younger than the man sitting on the throne. A little brother, perhaps? His smirk is clearly directed at you. He speaks up now.

"How about kneeling to me?" he asks, smiling

"I don't kneel to goats either," you growl, gesturing to his helmet as the shackles clanged loudly. You see him smirk, obviously entertained.

You think you hear him murmur something along the lines of, "She's a fiery, mortal, is she not?" before two guards rush up behind you and force you down on your knees. One reaches out and grabs a handful of your long hair at the scalp, pulling your head up. You struggle for a moment, panting, but at last you look up, your eyes full of defiance and resentment.

"The woman refuses to kneel to the King and the Prince of Asgard. Take he back to her quarters and teach her some respect." The man on the throne said, and he golden specter hit the ground once more. Your eyes widen with terror. Your not sure what you're more afraid of, what 'teach her respect' means or that room. As one of the guards reaches down to pull you to your feet, you lash out desperately. It's the type of lashing out that a person does when they know they're cornered and out of options; wildly, hoping to inflict some sort of damage. Your blow lands on the bridge of the guards nose, splitting it open. As he clutched for his face and blood spewed onto you and the floor, you rise up and turn in one smooth, poetic movement. Animalistic instinct takes over you and you drive your knee upward, and it connects with his abdomen. His lungs deflate with an audible "Ooof!" and he crumples to the floor, writhing in pain and in a pool of his own blood.

You whirl to face the other guard, a mad, terrified light in your eyes but realize he has backed away. Your head snaps around to look at the throne, and you see the King has leaned forward, his eyes filled with awe. You look to the younger man, the prince, and see that his smirk has left his face, and in its place a look of pleased shock. Then you look at the guards again. There is silence for a moment, then you make a break for it, running for the door. The guards all surge forward, and several grab onto you. You start screaming and flailing, hitting, biting, kicking, but there are to many and they pin you, panting with exertion to the floor. Then you hear the king over the commotion.

"Guards, let her up. Close the doors."

They clear out almost instantly, and you are left on the floor. You gather yourself and stand, untangling yourself from the shackles. The guards leave the room, shutting the doors behind them, and you are left with the King and the Prince, both staring at you with interest. You stay were you are, waiting for them to speak.

"You must have many questions." The King says at last, sitting back.

"Where am I? Who are you? What is going on?" you blurt out.

He waves his hands to ward off anymore questions and looks at the Prince, who still hasn't taken his eyes off of you.

"Loki, you don't mind…?"

You watch as Loki regards you for a moment longer, then his hand moves and the shackles fall from your wrists, onto the floor and become writhing snakes. Your eyes widen and you take a single step back as you try to comprehend what you have just seen. After a moment the snakes glow, than disappear and you look back up, only to your surprise, to see Loki standing right in front of you, his face only inches from yours. You gasp and go to take another step back, but he catches your face in his hand. He holds your chin gently, but firmly, and stares intently into your eyes.

"Is not that the most peculiar thing?" he says after a long moment.

"What color are they?" You hear the King ask.

"Bright green." he replies.

You jerk your face roughly out of his grasp and shove him away. "My eyes are (y/c)." you snarl, your chin raised defiantly. The dark haired man before you chuckles and a mirror appears in his hands.

"Not anymore." he growls triumphantly, as you peer into your reflection in shock and see that your eyes are indeed a bright green.

"We have found her…" The man on the throne murmurs and the prince, Loki, turns and nods. Then the doors are flung open and people rush in, cheering, and in a daze, you are taken by the hand and lead out of the throne room and into the hallway, by Loki.

**If your eyes are already green, imagine them more intense. Anyway review and let me know if you think I should continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

As you exit the throne room, your wrist being clutched by the Prince of Asgard, all you can hear are people cheering. Deafening cheers. You crane your neck as people crowd in on all sides of you, throwing flower petals over you and reaching out to touch you. Too dazed to reply or think, you allow yourself to be led into another large room. You feel the shower of petals stop and you feel the people's touch on your clothes stop, and you see two guards pushing the enormous golden doors shut, the citizens cheers mingle, and fade until finally dying out. After a moment you drag your gaze slowly away from the door, and see the Prince standing a few feet away, looking at you critically. Uncomfortable, you shift your weight from foot to foot. He tilts his head to the side and he walks slowly toward you. You keep your eyes locked on him as he circles you once, twice all the while looking you up and down. He then stops directly in front of you.

You see a new emotion flash across his face. Relief? Anxiety? You cant be sure because its gone the next second, the same mask of indifference back within a moment. He turns sharply, his green cape swirling around him, and walked over to a table in the middle of the room.

"What are you called?" he asks softly, his back to you as he grabs two golden cups with jewels lining the rim.

"Usually sarcastic, why do you ask?" you reply, crossing your arms in front of your chest and raising an eyebrow.

You hear him chuckle and then the pop of a wine bottle opening. He takes his time pouring wine into two cups before turning and addressing you, "I can see why. What I meant was, your name. Surely you have one, mortal?" he walks over to you and offers you a glass. You look at him suspiciously and hesitate to take the cup. He sighs and comments, "Take it. You look thirsty." you narrow your eyes at him and your arms don't move from their crossed position. He tries again, this time adding, "Take it, I highly doubt it is poison."

Grudgingly you reach out and take it, and he offers a smile, which you don't return.

"So, your name, mortal, what is it?" he asks. Living with four siblings has taught you something. The beautiful arts of negotiation, ransom, and threatening.

"I want information first." you reply, setting the wine on the table and crossing your arms again.

"I want a name first." he replied, reflecting your own defiance back at you.

"Well that sucks for you because your not getting one." you announce triumphantly, raising your chin and closing your eyes.

You heard him sigh with mock resignation. "That's alright, _(y/n), _everyone has their secrets."

You snap your head around to look at him. He is sitting on some steps in front of a massive window. The Prince has a look of smug fulfillment around him, and you get up, slowly gliding toward him. You stop in front of him, and growl, "How did you know my name?"

He smirks and whispers back, "_Everyone _knows your name."

You nod, biting your lip. Your hand slides into your pocket, almost so discreetly one would think you did it unknowingly. Your fingertips stroke the cold object in your pocket and you curl it into your fist. Then you lunge out, the pocket knife blade flipping open in mid air as you launch yourself at the black haired man before you. You intended to scare him, to hopefully pin him and get information out of him with the blade of the knife touching this throat. You weren't expecting however, when he met you halfway, using your own leverage against you and slamming you onto the floor. Your back hit the floor hard and you knew it was going to bruise. He was on top of you know, holding your wrists and attempting to wrestle the knife away from you. You screech with fury and panic, and slash the blade downward with all your might. You hear him hiss with pain and feel warm blood spatter on the side of your face. Refueled with the knowledge you had struck something and somehow manage to grab onto the horns of his helmet. You jerk it off his head and toss it way. He has your wrist again, the wrist with the knife, and he manages to pry it from your hand. Grunting, as soon as you loose feeling of the metal knife you lunge your hand upward to the nearest grab-able thing; his black hair. His hand instantly shoots up and grabs onto the back of yours, and he digs his nails in. You feel your own skin breaking and pain shoots up your arm. You realize then that he is not really fighting back. You know full well that he could hurt you if he tried, but for some reason he is refusing to. You let go. In the moment he manages to grab both your wrists, and he slams them down on either side of your head, pinning you. You snarl up at him, your chest rising up and down as you struggle for air. He is quite literally sitting on your hips, keeping your lower half unable to move while he holds you hands by your head. Blood oozes out of the torn leather on his chest and drips onto your sweater as you both breath heavily, you staring up at him with resentment and him staring back down at you with a mixture of pain and intent. Then, something flashes through your mind. An image of a black haired boy, pinning you with a smile of his face in this vary same place. Then it flashes away and a bombardment of childhood memories comes rushing back to you, all the way up until your late teen years. All of them involve this boy. This kid. This Prince. Your muscles go slack as you remember this. The Prince loosens his grip on you, and waits for your move. When you remain still he crawls off of you. You remain there for a moment longer, then slowly sit up. He sits on his knees a few inches from you, a hopeful look in his emerald eyes.

"Loki?" You ask. He nods. "I remember you." you murmur.

A smile breaks over his face and he laughs nervously. Then quietly he announces, "Welcome back to Asgard."

**So there you go. Chapter two for all of thoughs who liked it. Thanks to the people that reviewed, it means a lot :D please review and let me know what you thought**.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written in third person because it felt right, but you are still in it :D**

_The little girl pulled the sliding glass door shut quietly, wincing at the dull click that seemed to scream what she was doing on this even quieter night. She waited a moment, listening, and when she didn't hear her parents rousing, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. The full moon lit up the backyard, its silvery light reflecting off of the swing in the corner that moved back and forth gently, as if someone were sitting in it and off of the tiles that lead out to the woods. She looked up expectantly at the clear sky, the stars shinning brightly like the moon, and her eyes shinning with excitement. Her white nightgown fluttered around her as she stepped off the first step, shock running up and down her back at how cold the tiles were beneath her tiny feet. She looked up at the sky again, this time with a worried expression on her face. She wrung the piece of cloth in-between her fingers, not looking away from the black beyond. _

_Then clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere, swirling and writhing in a ghostly manner. She smiled and ran off the steps, onto the cold tile and leaped into the woods. She laughed with excitement as she ran through the trees, ferns brushing against her legs, she shoved the item she was holding in her nightgown pocket. When she reached a large clearing, she skidded to a halt and waited, looking up in wonder as light appeared in the clouds. Then the light shot downward and hit the ground merely twelve feet away from her. She turned her face away from the blinding light, her hair billowing around her as warm wind blew sharply from the tunnel of energy. When it stopped the woods were eerily silent, but she turned to look and her eyes met a small boy, about her age, standing on a strange pattern burnt into the ground. He smiled when he saw her and they both ran to meet each other. _

"_I was worried!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining as she spoke to her friend. _

"_Why?" he asked, adjusting the pouch he had around his waist. It seemed to be causing him great discomfort. _

"_I was worried you couldn't find me. You're my only friend, I wouldn't want to never see you again." she looked down, biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling over. _

_He saw her sadness and drew her into a hug. "I will always find you, my friend." he murmured, then added, "You're all I have as well." _

_After a moment the two children broke apart. His a couple of stands of his neatly kept onyx hair fell into his face as the gel, or whatever he used, wore off. He tilted his head to look at her, then reached out and traced the bruises on her tiny forearm. She followed his gaze. "Defensive wounds…" he seemed to mummer to himself. "Who has been striking you?" he asked his friend, genuine concern in his eyes. _

"_Bullies at school. They like to hit me and laugh at me. They think I'm crazy because I tell them stories about you." she responded, dragging her gaze away from her bruised arm and out into the woods. _

"_Why wouldn't they believe you?" he asked tilting his head again, innocence brimming in his emerald eyes._

"_They say aliens don't exist." she shrugged. Then abruptly, she grabbed his arm and asked excitedly, "Have you brought something?" _

_He smiled proudly and nodded._

"_Close your eyes and hold out your hands." he commanded as he unbuttoned his pouch. He was about to reach in when she asked suspiciously, "No tricks?" _

_He shook his head, "No tricks." he reached in and pulled out a small ball of fur. He set it in her hands and she opened them. A tiny, wriggling puppy, no bigger than nine inches was looking back at her. He was three different colors, his back was black, then his sides were a dark shade of gray. His underbelly was just a plain gray. He had one black paw; his left foreleg. She would have suspected he was a normal puppy if she hadn't seen two, tiny, wagging tails. She gasped and held him close to her chest. The puppy wiggled around in her arms, licking any piece of exposed flesh he could._

"_What is this?" she asked, looking at her friend. She could not stop grinning. _

"_One of the palace guard wolves had her puppies. He was the smallest one. I would have gotten a stronger one for you but the guards would have noticed-" he started, but she cut him off._

"_He is perfect!" she exclaimed, laughing as he wiggled out of her grasp and onto the forest floor. He seemed surprised at first, but then a tiny growl emanated from his throat and he pounced on a leaf, both of his tails wagging furiously. _

"_I know he is small but he'll grow. I hope he'll keep you company when I have to go home." he stated with a smile as he watched her sit down and start to play with the little Asgardian wolf pup. The little wolf turned from attacking the leaf, and saw her sitting there. He ran toward her full force and flung himself right into her lap, licking her hands and nestling into her nightgown, his tails wagging. _

_The boy laughed and commented, "He likes you!" _

_She bounced to her feet and reached into her pocket. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She then commanded. He did as he was told but then asked, "No tricks?"_

"_No tricks." she confirmed as she pulled the scarf out of her pocket. She dropped it in his hands and he opened his eyes. _

_As his eyes widened she smiled and asked, "Do you like it?" _

_Silently, he ran his fingers over the soft fabric as he admired it and slowly a smile turned the corners of his lips up. The scarf was a rich dark green, a magnificent gold and then a midnight black, all of his favorite colors. He looked up at her, speechless, then back down at the scarf. She laughed again and bent to scoop up the puppy that was trying to get her attention. _

"_Its wonderful!" he breathed, then wrapped it around his neck, still admiring it. _

"_I'm glad you like it!" she grinned and he smiled back at her. Then they hugged again. The puppy, feeling forgotten, barked sharply and they laughed. _

"_What are you going to call him?" the boy asked as they broke apart._

_Her face twisted as she thought, then after a moment she said, "Falone." _

"_Falone." The boy echoed, thinking. "That's a nice name. Sounds Asgardian."_

"_It does, doesn't it?" she asked, shocked._

"_I'm surprised a human can think of something like that." he teased her playfully, and she punched his arm softly. _

_And for the rest of the night, if you listened closely, you would hear children's laugher echoing through the woods, often followed by tiny barks. At that time, a little girl with no friends felt loved, and a little boy whom was an outcast since he could walk, felt right at home, as they played in thoughs woods that cold winter night. _


	4. Chapter 4

You gasped as an unfamiliar force tugged at your body, and you had just enough time to reach out and grab Thor's breast plate armor before you felt your feet leave the ground. A muted scream was frozen on your face and Thor wrapped his arms around you, gripping you tightly. You felt yourself traveling so fast you became dizzy and you willed your stomach not to empty itself. Just when you thought you were about to pass out from terror, your feet hit the ground with a jarring thunk that wrenched you out of the King's grasp and flung you onto your rump several feet away. After a moment of collecting your thoughts you sat up, and saw Thor observing you. He looked concerned.

"Its always a little frightening the first time you use the biofrost." Thor said gently, walking over and stretching out his hand to you. You took it cautiously, not feeling quite in control of your shaking legs. You were trembling so hard you felt your bones vibrating, and your face burned red as you noticed his face grow even more concerned when he saw how bad your shaking was.

"Are you alright, (y/n)?" He asked, tilting his head.

You gave him a weak smile and said as confidently as you could, "I'm fine. I just, uh, wasn't expecting that."

He nodded knowingly and held his hammer a little tighter. He looked around at the surrounding forest uneasily as a wolf howl carried on the breeze. You blinked a couple of times and considered running. Running through the darkened woods, away from this being and his strange planet. However, you remembered the hammer and how powerful his arms had felt on you a moment before. The strange beam of light that pulled you back to Earth. Even if you could outrun Thor (which was highly unlikely you decided) the beam of light (the 'biofrost' he called it?) could probably find you and take you right back. You sighed and trudged in the direction of your house. You could hear Thor staggering after you, lumbering around and cursing in another language, Asgardian, you guessed. Walking up the steps you felt happiness run through your veins, and you tested the door. It was locked, and you checked your jean pockets, feeling the familiar key in your pocket. Newfound respect blossomed in you for the Asgardians, who had not gone through your pockets while you were unconscious.

You slid the key in the lock then pushed the door open, breathing in the familiar smell of home. You heard Thor follow you inside and you tossed your house key into the bowl by the door. You padded down the hallway, trailing your hand along the length of the wall, a tinge of sadness stirring inside of you. Thor had made it clear you were only coming back to gather some of the belongings you had insisted you could not live without. He'd said you had important business to tend too on Asgard, but had refused to go into further detail.

"Lady (y/n), is there anything I could assist you with?" he asked, still standing in the living room. You turned in the hallway, and looked back at him. You couldn't help but feel kinda sorry for him, the way he looked like a lost puppy in your small house. Then it occurred to you, if Thor Allfather looked lost in your tiny house, you must look even worse in the palace. Your sympathy faded like morning mist. You opened your door and felt the cool air hit you in the face. You grabbed a suitcase out of your closet and tossed it on your bed. Time was scarce, you knew from the way you could hear Thor pacing. You grabbed some of your favorite articles of clothing and your beloved camera. Your Ipod was next, and you grabbed the solar charger you had bought off of T.V. You had never used it before, and you prayed it worked.

You lips moved as you mentally checked things off the list you had thought of. As you passed a picture on your nightstand, you paused and turned slowly to look at it. It was a picture of you and your mother. She was smiling, her hair waving around in the wind as she held you close. It was the only picture you felt really captured her spirit. You picked it up and ran your fingers over her face, sadness pooling within you. You lovingly tucked it in-between two shirts so as it wouldn't come to ruin. Just then your phone rang, almost scaring you out of your skin. Cursing you picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_(y/n)! Oh my God where have you been?" _

More sadness filled your heart as you heard your best friend's voice. "I, uh, I'm taking a trip, Christy." you said, biting your lip.

"_Let me know next time! Jeez, I thought you were dead!" _You heard her give a light hearted laugh. "_I should come over! You home?"_

Your eyes welled. You loved her like a sister. You two had met in the fifth grade, right after your mothers accident. Two boys had been picking on you, and you had been on the verge of tears when Christy had come out of nowhere and beat their butts down the hallway. You two had been best friends ever since. You put the phone between your shoulder and your ear and zipped up your suitcase. After a moment you realized you were trembling again, this time with the effort of keeping the tears away.

"I wont be around, Christy." You said quietly.

"_What?" _she chuckled, but then her voice became concerned when she realized you were not joking. _"What do you mean?"_

"I have so much to say and so little time," a tear broke free and rolled down your cheek. "So please, just listen," your voice cracked and squeezed your eyes closed. "You have been the best friend I could have asked for, and I love you as if you were my sister. If could I would take you with me but there is something much bigger happening here. Their taking me to Asgard, they say I have to do something for them."

"_(y/n/), slow down your not making any since!" _Christy's voice rose on the other line.

"I'm not crazy. I'm so sorry. Bye Christy." You heard Thor call your name, the panic and urgency in his voice making your head jerk up in alarm.

"_(y/n), who was that? Where are you? (y/n), please answer me-" _you ended the call just as Thor burst in the room, his eyes wide.

"We must leave, now!" Thor said. You grabbed your suitcase and turned to run outside. Thor grabbed your arm. "There is no time for that!" he roared then he turned his face away from you, toward the ceiling above your head and called out a name. Instantly the roof cracked and split, debris rain down on the both of you. The light was around the two of you, pulling you up and out of your house. Then you saw it when you were in the air. It was standing outside your house. A massive lanky body, its yellow eyes filled with hatred as it looked from you to Thor. Its eyes focused on you again and it opened its jaws, revealing rows of pointed teeth. It reached a clawed wrinkled hand toward you and screeched. You screamed. Then you threw up. The next moment you were slammed back down on Asgard, and you sat, crouched on your hands and knees.

Shaking, you heard Thor barking commands, and you felt a pair of unfamiliar hands grab you around your upper arms. They lifted you to your feet and in the chaos you could not see who it was. The hands softened though, the farther away you got. You kept your head low and didn't realize you were being pushed into a room until after the door clicked shut behind you. Your head snapped up. Yes, you were in another room, but this one was not like the other. Your hand rose to your mouth, and your eyes widened.


End file.
